Slenderman x Reader One-shots
by LadyMonoceros
Summary: I'll post various one-shots of Slenderman x Reader here. These will all be their own separate universe or however you see fit. They won't be related to my series, "Can't Say".


_**I just really wanted to write a one-shot.**_

_**Didn't originally plan to write about Slenderman, but it was the easiest thing to set up in time for a new year post.**_

_**Happy New Year, guys. Prepare yourselves for LOTS of hindsight jokes.**_

* * *

Bright, brilliant explosions; dancing, zipping, and zig-zagging fireflies; whistling rockets whizzing up the highest reaches of the sky; you watched the fireworks contrast the night. He sat next to you, watching the same view from the reflections of your eyes. The glow of the burning gunpowder illuminated your skin, highlighting curves and features. The bursts, cracks, and booms rattled your eardrums in a relaxing sensation similar to that of a distant waterfall. You watched on, oblivious to his longing gaze. Beneath you two was an old, tin roof that belonged to equally as old wooden barn in the middle of a farm. Who the farm belonged to, you didn't know - nor did you care. The slant of the roof was perfect: not too steep, but not too shallow that you strained to see the horizon of fireworks in the distance. Indeed, the night was perfect.

Next to you, he mimicked your position, reclined against the roof, knees up. He was so much longer than you, with his typical black, white, and red attire; a tailored suit that cleanly matched his stark white flesh. Somehow, you had convinced him to watch fireworks with you for the New Year's Eve. It didn't take much, which had you suspicious of his intentions, but you went along with Slenderman's willingness to participant in mundane, human interests.

The air was cool, a gentle breeze steadily passing over you two. With it, the scent of spent gunpowder intertwined with fresh, winter air. A strand of loose hair tickled your cheek, which tricked you into thinking that Slenderman was being playful in an effort to gain your attention. When you turned your head, you were able to catch him staring at you with his empty face; his head turned in your direction, despite his ability to see all around him without the need of directing a source of vision. In the glow of the fireworks, you were able to see the before and after colors of his cheeks fading into a noticeable shade of blushing pink.

A brief giggle escaped you, "See something you like?"

"Such a rhetorical query," Slenderman replied. "You already know my feelings for you."

You raised yourself up to your elbows, looming over the Tall Man's form. For a moment, you studied his lacking face, taking interest in how his pores evenly decorated his pale skin. For a Creepypasta, Slenderman had pretty nice skin. "Thanks for taking me to watch the fireworks," you said, making sure that your voice was just above the ruckus in the background.

Slenderman moaned, "Yes, well," an arm slipped around your waist, pulled your closer to lay atop him, "I don't often spoil you. Such a request was simple enough." The fireworks had died down by now, but only for the short time of your conversation. As soon as Slenderman leaned up to lock his lips with your own, the crackle and booms picked up, more rampant than before. Kissing Slenderman was always an interesting time, since his didn't open the seal over his mouth to do so. Otherwise, your face would be sliced up by the concealed, sharp teeth. Instead, you felt a surface of flesh with no orifice massage your lips into ecstasy. No tongue was necessary, which you didn't mind; it was somehow so much better to be teased by something you couldn't have, yet you desired. The explosions from the fireworks reverberated with your throat, urging you to moan into the kiss. You crawled atop Slenderman until you straddled his hips; it was stretch to sit their and reach his lips for continued kissing, but you managed.

Long, bony fingers slipped their way under your shirt, exploring your bare waist and back. Goosebumps littered your skin at the sensation of cold digits brushing over it. You broke the kiss to finally breathe, holding your gaze on Slenderman's form as the various colors of dully reflected fireworks flashed in slow pulses. "Think we can do this again next year," you asked, buying time to catch your breath.

"Don't press your luck," Slenderman playfully growled, pushing you over to roll atop you.


End file.
